Mutant Sphinx
by Smarty 94
Summary: The League of Evil accidentally create a Mutant Sphinx and the heroes try to go after it before the League gets to it. Meanwhile, CatDog find themselves in Catfish Boorays territory and must escape.
1. Mutation

Spongebob and Mike entered the mansion dressed in Jamcian clothing.

"It was great to be in Jamacia." said Spongebob.

"How so?" said Mike.

"Jamacia me crazy mon." Spongebob said in a Jamacian accent.

"You know it mon." Mike said in a Jamacian accent.

The two walked into the living room and sat next to CatDog.

"How was the trip?" said Cat.

"Amazing." Spongebob said in his normal voice.

"It was like a dream come true." Mike said in his normal voice.

"If only I had gone." said Dog, "That way, I could go into the water."

Cat became shocked.

"Don't even think about it." said Cat, "We still share the same body."

Dog sighed.

"I know but still we need a vacation from this place once in a while." Dog said.

Cat sighed and knew Dog was right. Cat pulled out a flyer for Orlando, Florida.

"How's this?" said Cat.

Dog sees it and became shocked.

"Orlando. That's a good place to take a vacation." said Dog.

"What are we waiting for, let's get packing." said Cat.

The two conjoined twin brothers left.

Later, they were in their room and had lots of suitcases packed.

"This'll be terrific Cat. A vacation in Orlando, Florida." Said Dog.

"Indeed." Said Cat.

They grabbed the luggage and were heading to the door.

"Orlando, here we come." Said Cat.

He opened the door and saw an angry Theresa.

"Theresa, what are you doing at my door?" said Cat.

"Not much, just to say that my mouse isn't in its cage." Said Theresa.

Cat acted shocked.

"Oh that's not good." Said Cat.

"Indeed Cat." Said Dog.

"Where's my mouse?" said Theresa.

Cat did some thinking.

"I don't know where it's at." Said Cat.

He started to choke a bit and coughed out Theresa's mouse. It fell on the floor and started jabbering lots of stuff at Cat angrily.

The mouse then left the room still jabbering lots of angry stuff about Cat.

Dog and Theresa look at Cat mad.

"What?" He asked, "I can't help it. I am a cat."

"Yeah but even Sylvester does not eat my mouse." Theresa said.

Sylvester came to Theresa and smiled.

"That's because that mouse helped get a thorn out of my paw and he and I are now friends." Sylvester said.

"Whatever, let's go Dog." Said Cat.

The conjoined twin brothers walked off.

Meanwhile, and the League of Evil's lair, Eggman was about to test his Mutagen bazooka on a rat.

"Say your prayers you filthy rat." Said Eggman.

Karai sighed.

"You know Eggman that may be offensive to the Sorcerer since he has a rat friend." Karai said.

"Who cares?" said Eggman.

Mal entered the room with a sphinx on a leash.

"Check it out, I brought home a sphinx." Said Mal.

Eggman and Karai saw the sphinx.

"Where did you even get a sphinx?" Eggman asked shocked.

Mal smiled.

"I did some time traveling to ancient Egypt." Said Mal.

"Fool, you could have created a time paradox." Said Karai.

"It would have been worth it." Said Mal.

Eggman accidentally fired some Mutagen on the sphinx.

"Uh oh." said Eggman.

The sphinx started to mutate until it looked like King Sphinx (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers). The sphinx ran out of the lair.

"That's not good." said Eggman.


	2. King Sphinx

Back at the mansion, everyone was in different rooms, doing their own things when they heard the alarm going off.

"To the computer room." said Robin.

Everyone went to the computer.

"What is going on?" Mike asked.

Tails pushed a button on the keyboard and saw the mutant sphinx in Egypt.

"A sphinx is terrorizing everyone in Egypt." said Tails.

Sonic saw the whole thing.

"Huh. Guess that makes him King Sphinx." said Sonic.

Mikey became shocked.

"You did not just name something before me." said Mikey.

Sonic smiled.

"Yes I did." Said Sonic.

"Why?" said Mikey.

"You snooze you lose." said Sonic.

"He's got a point." Said Ben.

"Enough, we've got to stop King Sphinx." said GDN.

"Right, one of us better-"Bugs stopped when he noticed that Sonic was gone, "Where'd the hedgehog go?"

Everyone heard a plane taking off.

"Guess that answers your question." said Duncan.

Later, Sonic landed his plane in the sands of Egypt and got off. He noticed some foot prints with Mutagen on them.

"Mutagen footprints." said Sonic.

He saw a pyramid in the distance.

"Leading to what could be a pyramid." said Sonic.

Sonic pulled out some type of communicating device and put it in his right ear.

"I'm hot on King Sphinx's trail." Said Sonic.

"Where's he heading?" Bugs's voice said.

"Into a pyramid." Said Sonic.

"Why?" GDN asked.

"No idea, footprints never lie." Said Sonic.

He then noticed Eggman and Mal in the Egg Mobile.

"We've got a problem." Said Sonic.

"Let me guess, Mal and Eggman?" Leo asked.

Sonic became shocked.

"How did ya know?" He asked.

Turns out, Leo was behind Sonic the whole time.

"Right behind you." Said Leo.

Sonic turned and saw Leo.

"What are you doing here?" said Sonic.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to hold onto the plane?" said Leo, "I thought I was going to slip and fall off the plane."

"Try standing on the wings next time." Said Sonic, "Whenever I let Tails fly the Tornado, I stand on the wings."

Leo became surprised.

"Thanks for the advice." Leo said, "I just realized something, Kind Sphinx was one of Rita's monsters when she battled the rangers in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

"Good show." Said Sonic.

"Indeed." Said Leo.

Sonic realized something.

"Something just doesn't add up. If King Sphinx was one of Rita Repulsa's monsters, how is it that the sphinx we're after looks like him, but was mutated by Mutagen?" said Sonic.

The two did some thinking until they came up with a theory.

"Eggman must have built a Mutagen weapon to mutate anything or anyone." Said Sonic.

"And used it on a Sphinx that can't be tamed." Said Leo.

"And it ended up looking like that King Sphinx person from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." Said Sonic.

"Oh man that is bad." The two said.

"Think he has the same powers like the one from the show?" Sonic asked.

"No idea." Leo said.

Meanwhile with Mal and Eggman they were also searching for King Sphinx.

Mal is confused.

"Eggman I was wondering something." Mal said.

"What?" Eggman asked.

"How was it that the sphinx mutant looks like the King Sphinx monster Rita sent when she battled the five original power rangers?" said Mal

"That was a good show." Eggman said, "I loved those rangers."

"The Mutagen must have been unpredictable." Said Mal.

"I'm the genius around here." Said Eggman.

"Yet you didn't know that the Mutagen's effects were unpredictable." Said Mal, "That sphinx could be uncontrollable."

Eggman pulled out some type of collar.

"Good thing Animo made this collar so that we can control that sphinx." Said Eggman.

"Eggman!" Sonic's voice called out.

The two villains turned around and saw Sonic and Leo heading their way.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" said Eggman.

Sonic and Leo stopped.

"We could be asking you the same thing Egghead." Said Sonic.

Eggman became mad.

"Eggman, you know my name is Doctor Eggman, you just did that on purpose." Said Eggman.

"Did what Egghead?" said Sonic.

"I rest my case." Said Eggman.

"We're going after King Sphinx." Said Leo.

Eggman and Mal became surprised.

"You two?" They said at the same time.

Sonic and Leo are shocked.

"What?" They asked.

"We're trying to tame that sphinx." Said Mal.

"Well we're trying to stop King Sphinx." Said Leo.

The heroes started to walk off.

"Just stay out of our way." Said Sonic.

Sonic and Leo continued to follow the foot prints.

"Hold it." Said Mal.

Sonic and Leo stopped in their tracks.

"Now what?" said Sonic.

Eggman and Mal whispered into each other's ears.

"We've got a proposition for you heroes." Said Mal, "You know, you scratch our backs, we scratch yours."

"We team up with each other to stop King Sphinx with whatever he's doing in that pyramid." Said Eggman, "In return, we won't bother you heroes for two weeks."

Sonic and Leo thought about it.

"We always keep our promises, how do we know that you'll keep your side of the bargain?" said Leo.

"Need I point out that incident with Vexx?" said Eggman.

Sonic and Leo looked at each other.

"He has a point." Sonic said.

"What do you say?" said Eggman.

The two heroes thought about it.

"Fine, well help you out." Said Leo.

"But, don't double cross us." Said Sonic.


	3. Catfish Booray

A bus stopped at a bus station and lots of people got off it, even CatDog with their luggage.

"Here we are; Orlando, Florida. Amusement Park capital of the world." said Cat.

"Is it?" said Dog.

"Not too sure about it." said Cat.

The two walked off. 2 hours later, they found themselves in a swamp.

"Pretty swampy for Orlando." said Dog.

"There are swamps in Florida." said Cat.

Cat did some thinking and realized something.

"Wait a minute, this isn't Orlando. Dog, give me the tickets." said Cat.

Dog gave Cat the bus tickets and he saw the problem.

"Here's the problem, we were supposed to get on bus 99, you had the tickets upside down so we ended up taking bus 66." said Cat.

Dog realized his mistake and became sad.

"Sorry Cat." Dog said.

Cat looked at his brother.

"Eh, accidents happen." Said Cat.

"But, where are we?" said Dog.

The two noticed that Bucky Hensletter(RC9GN) was running off screaming.

"We're about to find out." Said Cat.

CatDog grabbed two trees and tripped Bucky.

"Sorry about that. Think you can tell us where we are?" said Cat.

Bucky looked at CatDog.

"You're in the territory of a Cajun Trapper. One class field trip went horribly wrong." Said Bucky.

"How so?" said Dog.

"This guy goes after anything in his territory, even humans." Said Bucky.

Bucky ran off once more still screaming.

"What an unusual person." Said Cat.

"Indeed." Said Dog.

The two heard something else coming and hid inside a tree. Cat poked his head up and saw Catfish Booray.

The Cajun trapper stopped and sniffed around.

"Smells like rare game." Said Catfish.

CatDog became scared.

"He thinks we're rare game Cat. How is it that we're rare game?" said Dog.

Cat looked at Dog.

"I have no idea Dog." Cat said and sees the man, "Um sir, can ya please tell us who you are?"

Catfish Booray smiled.

"Well since you asked nicely I'll be happy to." Catfish Booray said.

The Cajun trapper grabbed Cat by the neck and pulled him and his brother out of the tree.

"Catfish Booray, greatest trapper ever. Since you're in my territory, you're my property." Said Catfish.

CatDog became mad.

"I beg to differ, we don't belong to anyone." Said Dog.

"Yeah, so why do ya hunt people on this place?" Cat asked.

"It's good game." Said Catfish.

"We belong to ourselves." Said Cat.

"Oh, but you belong to me when you're in my territory." Said Catfish.

CatDog looked at each other.

"This is bad." They said.


	4. Egyptian Hieroglyphs

Back in Egypt, Sonic, Leo, Eggman, and Mal approached the pyramid that King Sphinx is in.

"This is as far as the Egg Mobile will go." said Eggman.

The two villains exited the Egg Mobile.

"Let's go." said Leo.

The four walked into the pyramid and Sonic grabbed a torch and lit it with his lighter.

"King Sphinx could be anywhere." said Sonic.

The group walked through the pyramid and Mal saw some Egyptian hieroglyphs.

"What is this?" Mal asked.

The others noticed.

"Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs." said Eggman.

"I think I can translate these symbols. I learned about these things on the streets." said Sonic.

The others became confused.

"How?" said Leo.

"Knuckles." said Sonic.

Sonic cleared his throat and looked at the hieroglyphs.

"Some fat guy will break wind?" said Sonic.

Eggman farted.

"Sorry, I had 4 chili burritos for lunch." said Eggman.

"Right." said Mal.

Sonic continued to read the hieroglyphs.

"Beware the dangerous traps in the pyramid, for they were designed to keep the treasure safe." said Sonic.

"Treasure?" They all asked.

"What treasure?" Leo asked.

Sonic read some more.

"Some of the most well known treasures of Ancient Egypt." said Sonic.

"What kind of treasure are we talking about?" said Mal.

Sonic read some more.

"The ancient treasures of Pharaoh Barney." said Sonic.

"What does he look like?" said Eggman.

Sonic saw a picture of a Pharaoh and went over to it. He saw that the person looked like Ben Tennyson.

"He looked like Ben Tennyson." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"No way." They all said.

Even everyone at the mansion became shocked when they heard that.

"What? That can't be right." said Ben.

Raven and GDN looked at each other.

"How is that possible?" G asked.

"I'm guessing it's because Ben is related to this Pharaoh Barney person." said Raven.

Roxanne is confused.

"We may have to see." She said.

"Your right honey." Max said.

"_Hey, there's more to this Pharaoh Barney_." said Sonic.

Everyone became confused.

"Huh?" said Daffy.

Back in the pyramid, Sonic continued to read the hieroglyphs.

"Pharaoh Barney was a wise and noble king. One day, his men found a crystal that can grant the holder immortality. Knowing that anyone can use it to live forever, he had his men hide it in this very pyramid." said Sonic.

"Wow this Pharaoh is like Ben." Leo said.

"How so?" Mal asked.

"Same appearances for one thing." said Eggman.

"That's the least of our problems. This pyramid has a gem that can grant anyone immortality." said Sonic.

"And I bet King Aphinx is after it." Mal said.

"We can't let him get his hands on the gem. We have to stop him." Eggman said.

"Right." Leo and Sonic said.


	5. Escape Catfish Booray

Back in Catfish Booray's territory, he threw CatDog into a cage.

"Don't even think about escaping." said Catfish.

The Cajun trapper left.

CatDog sighed.

"This is bad." Dog said.

"Tell me about it." A familiar voice said.

CatDog turned and saw Debbie Kang.

"Debbie, what are you doing here?" said Cat.

"Class trip gone horribly wrong." said Debbie.

CatDog saw Principal Slimovitz, Howard Weinerman, Morgan, Flute Girl, and Bash Johnson.

"Why did I even organize this trip?" said Slimovitz.

"Because you're such an idiot." said Bash.

"An idiot principal who only cares about his car." Said Howard.

"I don't care only about my car." Said Slimovitz.

Catfish Booray returned with Bucky and threw him into the same cage.

"This must be my lucky day." said Catfish.

He walked off.

"I think I just wet myself." said Bucky.

Everyone moved away from Bucky.

"Glad he's not one of our roommates." said Dog.

"Amen." Said Cat.

"Howard broke wind.

"Sorry." Said Howard.

Everybody covered their noses in disgust.

"Mr. Weinerman, if we get out of this alive, I want to see you in my office." Said Slimovitz.

"If we're going to get out of this cage alive, then we're going to need an escape plan." Said Cat.

"Like what?" said Flute Girl.

"I'm thinking." Said Cat.

Cat did some thinking until something came to his head.

"I got it. Any of you got a file, a saw, or a blowtorch?" said Cat.

Debbie pulled out a nail file.

"I've got a nail file." Said Debbie.

Cat took it and threw it out of the cage.

"That's not good enough." Said Cat.

Bash smiled.

"I may have something." Bash said.

Dog looked at Bash.

"What?" Dog asked.

Bash looked at Dog.

"If I say it, don't tell my Appoplexian wife." Bash said.

"Not a word." Said Dog.

Bash pulled out a blaster.

"A heat blaster." Said Bash.

He pulled the trigger but nothing came out. Bash threw the blaster to a bar.

Cat looked out the cage and saw a hacksaw leaning against a tree faraway.

"Hello, what do we have here? A hacksaw." Said Cat.

Everyone sees it.

"Ok who would leave a hacksaw here?" Flute Girl asked.

"No idea." Bucky said then smiled. "I think I have an idea."

Everyone looks at him.

Later, Cat had his half out of the cage as Bash was holding Dog's half.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" said Dog.

"No I'm not." Said Bucky.

Debbie sighed and looks at Flute Girl.

"And your friends with him?" She asked.

"Who can blame me?" said Flute Girl.

"Quiet, I'm going for the hacksaw." Said Cat.

Cat started to make his way to the hacksaw.

"Careful brother." Said Dog.

Morgan was even worried and she looks at Howard.

"I hope this works." She said.

"Amen." Said Howard.

Slimovitz saw Catfish heading their way.

"Catfish is coming." Said Slimovitz.

Cat quickly went back into the cage and everyone acted like nothing was going on.

Catfish came back and this time he had four Anubian Baskurr puppies with him.

"You better not be trying to escape." Said Catfish.

Dog laughed sheepishly.

"Escape, who's trying to escape?" said Dog.

Everyone in the cage laughed sheepishly.

Catfish is confused.

"Ah well I just found these four Anubian Baskurr puppies on my property and know who they all belong to." He said and looks at Howard, Debbie and Slimovitz, "Am I right you 3?"

Howard became shocked.

"Not Plop Plop." Said Howard.

Everyome became shocked.

"You named your dog after the sound people make when in the toilet?" said Catfish.

"That's just sick." Said Morgan.

Catfish threw the puppies in the cage before walking off. Bash checked to see if Catfish was gone.

"All clear." Said Bash.

Cat went back out of the bars and started to go over to the hacksaw once more.

However Catfish came back in.

"Oops, almost forgot my hacksaw." He said and went to the hacksaw and grabbed it and looks and sees what is happening.

Cat quickly went back into the cage.

"We weren't planning anything." Said Cat.

Catfish is confused.

"You better not or else I will chop your head off." Catfish said and left.

"Great, there goes the only thing that can get us out of this cage." Said Morgan.

Dog saw something odd on the cage.

"Uh guys, it's a simple remove the pin cage." Said Dog.

Everyone fell down anime style. Cat removed the pin and opened the cage.

The cage opened and everyone got out.

"Oh yeah, we are free." Bucky said. "NOW LETS GET OUT IF HERE!"

Debbie slapped Bucky.

"No, we need to do something or Catfish will come after us." Debbie said and looked down, "I wish my boyfriend was here."

Flute girl looked at Debbie.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Long story." Said Debbie.

Slimovitz got serious.

"No, there is no way I am having that car destroying dragon ninja boyfriend of ours helping Debbie." Slimovitz said and looked at his dog, "It's okay Slimovitz II, he won't destroy my car."

Cat moved his hand left and right many times.

"Go, go, go, go." Said Cat.

"RIGHT!" Everyone said and left.


	6. The Gem of Immortality

Back in Egypt, the group was still running through the pyramid until Sonic stopped them.

"What is it now?" said Eggman.

Sonic looked around the place.

"Booby traps." said Sonic.

"How are we going to get through these traps?" said Leo.

Sonic pulled out a bell and smiled.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered. Had to bust this person out of the Null Void." said Sonic, "Oh servant."

Sonic rang the bell as Scott appeared dressed as a maid.

"You rang for me?" said Scott.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Now make sure this place is perfectly safe. I'm not paying you to sit around and do nothing." said Sonic.

"You're not paying me." Scott said angrily.

"Are you arguing with me?" said Sonic, "Because I can throw you back into the Null Void."

Scott became scared.

"No." said Scott.

Sonic pulled out a whip while grinning.

"Good, now get to work." Said Sonic.

Sonic whipped Scott in the back.

"Okay already." Said Scott.

He began to walk carefully and stepped on a booby trap button and some walls started crushing him hundreds of times. He walked some more, stepped on another trap and darts started hitting him in many places. He stepped on another trap button.

A Gorilla started pounding him and crushing his bones.

"Is it safe yet?" said Mal.

"Well." Said Sonic.

Scott stepped on another trap button.

Soon a trap door opens and Scott fell in a bottomless pit.

"Yaaaaaaa-Hoo-Hoo-Hooey!" Scott screamed.

"Now it's safe." Said Sonic.

The group made their way through the traps and reached some more hieroglyphs. Sonic started to read them.

"He who is pure of heart shall pass into the next room." Said Sonic.

Everyone is confused.

"Pure of heart?" They asked.

"I've risked my own life hundreds of times. That makes me pure of heart." Said Sonic.

"_Don't go in there Sonic, you don't know what could be in there." _Gwen said through the communicating device.

"Sorry babe, I have to do this. Otherwise King Sphinx will get that immortality gem." Said Sonic.

"_He has a point_." Izzy said through the communicating device.

Sonic opened the door and entered the room. He saw that it was full of treasure.

"The treasure room." said Sonic.

He picked up a grail with lots of gems on it.

Leo entered the room and took the grail.

"Something like this could be worth a fortune." said Leo.

"_Where are you guys at now?_" Ben said through the communicating device.

"In a treasure room." Leo said, "Why?"

"_You must be getting closer to that immortality gem._" Tails said through the communicator.

Sonic saw something.

"Leo, look." said Sonic.

Leo saw the same thing Sonic did and they went to it and saw a crystal on a statue. Sonic slowly grabbed the gem and removed it.

"This must be the gem King Sphinx is after." said Sonic.

"Let's go." said Leo.

The two began walking out of the treasure room. They walked by a golden ring with a ruby on it on a statue of a hand. Sonic went to the ring, removed it and inspected it.

"24 karat gold ring, sunburst cut ruby. Might as well take it with me." said Sonic.

Sonic and Leo walked out of the treasure room.

"We've got the gem." Said Sonic.

A hand took the gem out of Sonic's hands. The group saw that King Sphinx has it.

"At last, the powers of immortality are finally mine." Said King Sphinx, "And it's all thanks to you fools."

King Sphinx ran off before Sonic followed.


	7. Catfish's Defeat

Back at Catfish Booray's territory, CatDog's group managed to make their way out of the area.

"Finally, we're out of here." said Cat.

Catfish appeared behind the group, still in his territory.

"Not so fast." said Catfish.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Slimovitz.

Catfish laughed.

"You all think you can get away from me?" Catfish asked. "Just how did you get free anyway?"

Debbie looked at him mad.

"A cage that can easily be escaped out of." said Debbie.

Catfish was confused.

"What?" He asked.

Bash and Dog looked at him.

"Removing of the pin." said Dog.

"Think you won did you? I still got a trick up my sleeve." said Catfish.

Everyone was confused.

"And what is that, pulling a rabbit out of that bandana?" Bash asked.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh even I think that's a good one." Said Slimovitz.

Catfish grinned.

"No, something else." said Catfish.

He pulled out some purple powder.

"Purple powder?" Flute Girl asked.

"What are you going top do with that?" Bucky asked.

Howard is scared though.

"Bad news." said Howard.

Catfish used the powder to stank himself.

Everyone became scared.

"Each man for himself." Said Cat.

"HEY!" Debbie, Morgan and Flute Girl shouted.

"And girl." Said Cat.

Everyone ran off in separate directions.

CatDog went over to Norrisville High and climbed up the school.

"Are you sure this is a safe place Cat?" said Dog.

"It could be." Said Cat.

They saw the stanked Catfish heading their way.

"Run for it Dog." Said Cat.

Dog ran off, jumped off the building and was about to land on Slimovitz's car.

Slimovitz became worried about his car.

"Not the car, not the car, not the car." Said Slimovitz.

CatDog gently landed on the car and jumped off it without breaking it.

"Whew." Said Slimovitz.

Catfish Booray stepped on the car, destroying it, much to Slimovitz's shock.

"NOOOOOOO!" He shouted and fainted as his dog Slimovitz 2 also fainted.

CatDog kept on running until they reached an electricity plant and Cat got an idea.

"Electrical Mayhem Dog." Said Cat.

"Aye, aye, Cat." Said Dog.

Dog went into the plant and the stanked Catfish followed.

Catfish got caught in some wires. CatDog were next to some controls.

"Full power." Said Cat.

Dog put the setting from 'normal' to 'shock this SOB' before running out of the electricity plant.

Catfish started to get electrocuted so bad until he was de stanked. The electricity plant exploded, causing all the power in Norrisville to go out.

"We'd better get out of here." Said Cat.

The two twin brothers ran off.

Catfish regained consciousness.

"This isn't over cat and dog, I shall have my vengeance upon you." Said Catfish.

CatDog returned to Slimovitz and gave him hundreds of dollars.

"This is for the damages to the car." Said Cat.

Slimovitz counted the money.

"This should be enough to pay for the repairs." Said Slimovitz.

The other students appeared next to Slimovitz.

"Is Catfish done for?" said Debbie.

CatDog looked down.

"I highly doubt it." Said Dog.

"Well Dog, let's head to Orlando, Florida." Said Cat.

"Farewell." Everyone said to CatDog as they left.

Later, CatDog managed to make it to Orlando, Florida.


	8. Taming King Sphinx

Back in Egypt, King Sphinx was about to reach the pyramids exit, but was sent crashing into a wall by Sonic.

"Surprise." said Sonic.

King Sphinx got back on his feet.

"You know you can't lay a scratch on me. I'm immortal." said King Sphinx.

Sonic grinned.

"I know." said Sonic.

Sonic grabbed King Sphinx and ran through so many walls before reaching the treasure room once more.

"Eggman, get the collar ready." Said Sonic.

"On it." Said Eggman.

Eggman pulled out the taming collar. King Sphinx pulled out a staff, shot some red energy at the collar, destroying it.

"The taming collar." Said Eggman.

"Great, now we need a backup plan." Said Leo.

"But how can we do it?" said Mal.

Sonic came up with something.

"The old fashioned way." Said Sonic.

He ran over to King Sphinx, poked his neck, but nothing happened.

Sonic became confused.

"Odd, that usually works." Said Sonic.

"So do these wings." Said King Sphinx.

King Sphinx started flapping his wings at a very fast rate.

Sonic was blown away.

Leo looked at Eggman.

"Is there anything we can do?" Leo asked.

Eggman came up with an idea.

"If we can remove that immortality gem from King Sphinx, we might be able to tame him then." Said Eggman.

Mal smiled

"I may know how." He said.

Mal threw one of his Sais at King Sphinx's gem, but he blocked the Sai.

"It won't be easy." Said Mal.

Leo rushed over to King Sphinx and tried to grab the gem.

King Sphinx grabbed Leo's left wrist and twisted it.

"Pathetic attempt on your part." Said King Sphinx.

Leo grinned.

"It's not me you should be worried about." Said Leo.

A blue blur ran by the two and the gem on King Sphinx was gone. Sonic appeared behind King Sphinx with the gem.

"It's me you should have worried about." Said Sonic.

"The gem of immortality." Said King Sphinx.

Sonic poked King Sphinx's neck so many times until he was finally tamed.

Eggman went over to King Sphinx, placed a collar around his neck before putting a lease on him.

"That settles our alliance." Said Eggman.

Eggman, Mal, and King Sphinx began to walk out of the pyramid. Sonic and Leo looked at the gem.

"What should we do with the gem?" said Leo.

"_Bring that gem home with you so that we can use its powers to live forever._" Duncan said through the communicator.

Sonic sighed.

"No, we can't." said Sonic.

Leo became confused.

"Why not?" said Leo.

"There's a price to pay for immortality. Everyone you know and love will die as you keep on living forever. You'll have to deal with your demons forever. The best thing to do would be to leave the gem here in the pyramid." Said Sonic.

Sonic walked over to the statue the gem was on and placed it back on the statue. The two began to walk off but stopped when they heard the gem breaking.

"Are we going to pay for that?" said Leo.

They felt the pyramid shacking.

"Yeah, with our lives." Said Sonic.

They then saw boulders falling down.

"We'd better get out of here before we're buried alive." Said Leo.

The two began to run out of the pyramid, but saw lots of boulder's falling down towards them.

"I got this." Said Sonic.

Sonic pulled off multiple Homing Attacks on many of the boulders, but one of them got him. He fell to the ground and the boulder crushed his left leg, making him scream in pain.

"Sonic!" said Leo.

Leo rushed over to Sonic.

"Leo, get out of here. Go without me." Said Sonic.

Instead, Leo pushed the boulder off of Sonic's leg and held him up on his good foot.

"A good friend never leaves a man, mutant, animal, or alien behind." Said Leo.

Leo helped Sonic out of the pyramid before it crumbled down to the ground.

"_What happened?_" Tails said through the communicator.

"The pyramid crumbled down to the ground, but we managed to escape." Said Leo.

"_Are you both okay?_" GDN said through the communicator.

"Leo's fine, me however, a boulder crushed my left leg." Said Sonic, "Have an ambulance waiting when we get back."

"_Sure thing._" GDN said through the communicator.

"Come on, let's get you back to your plane." Said Leo.

Later, Leo placed Sonic in the Tornado before he went on the wings.

"Will you be okay?" said Leo.

"I've battled an evil genie before, an evil version of King Arthur once, ended up battling a granddaughter to a wizard, and six angry Zetis." Said Sonic.

"Didn't need to hear your whole life story." Said Leo, "A simple 'okay' would have done perfectly."

"Oh, I'm okay." Said Sonic.

Sonic started the Tornado up before he flew it up into the sky.


	9. Leg Cast

Sonic landed the Tornado into the hanger. Leo got Sonic out of the plane and walked him to an ambulance waiting on the road in front of Toon Manor. He placed the hedgehog on a gurney just as two doctors put Sonic into the ambulance, before they closed the back doors, went back into the ambulance and drove off.

Gwen walked up next to Leo.

"Will he be okay?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's a tough hedgehog." said Leo.

"I'll say." Rouge said, "He survived worst."

GDN smiled.

"I agree Rouge." He said and sees Debbie coming, "Debbie what are you doing here?"

"Cajun trapper is what I'm doing here." Said Debbie.

G is shocked.

"WHAT!?" G shouted so loud that even Betrayus heard him.

"What was that?" Betrayus asked.

"Sounds like that Gold Dragon in Ninja clothing shouting." Butt-ler said.

Betrayus is shocked.

"As soon as I get my hands on that dragon and that yellow faker, they'll pay for ruining my ghostly image." Said Betrayus.

Back on earth, Debbie told GDN everything that happened.

"So let me get this straight, someone named Catfish Booray trapped lots of people and CatDog ended up saving you?" said GDN.

"Yeah." Said Debbie.

"And where are they at now?" said GDN.

"They said something about going to Orlando, Florida." Said Debbie, "By the way, why did an ambulance leave your property?"

"It's a long story." Said GDN.

At the League's hideout, Eggman and Mal entered the place with the tamed King Sphinx. Mal removed the collar and pulled out a bone.

"Go on boy, go get the bone, get the bone." Said Mal.

Mal threw the bone and King Sphinx went after the bone.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. Taming that thing was easy." Said Eggman.

"Indeed." Said Mal.

Later, Sonic was in his room, lying down on his bed with a cast over his left leg. He was telling Splinter where to put a flat screen TV.

"Little to the left, little to the right, and perfect." Said Sonic.

Splinter put the TV down in front of Sonic's bed.

"Anything else you need?" said Splinter.

"No, I'm good." Said Sonic.

Splinter walked out of the room just as Debbie and GDN entered.

"I heard about what happened in Egypt." Said Debbie.

"I'll bet." Said Sonic.

"How long will you have the cast on for?" asked Debbie.

"Hutchison said for a week and a half." Said Sonic.

Debbie is confused.

"Hutchison?" She asked and looked at her boyfriend, "Who's that?"

"A doctor we go to whenever we get injuries or sick. She knew Spongebob first." Said GDN.

"I see." Said Debbie.

"Good thing Leonardo was with me, otherwise, I'd be a flat hedgehog." Said Sonic.

G became confused.

"Yeah that is because I asked him to go." G said.

Sonic became shocked.

"What, you're the reason Leo was with me?" said Sonic, "Why?"

"Gee, you've been going on lots of suicide missions, any more of those and you'd be a goner for good." Said GDN.

"You can't change who I am, but you two could do something for me." Said Sonic.

"What?" said Debbie.

Sonic pulled out a whip.

"Bring me 50 chili dogs from New York. Those are the best kind of chili dogs." Said Sonic.

He started whipping the two.

G and Debbie looked at each other.

"This will be rough." They said.

Sonic put the whip away.

"But seriously though, get me those chili dogs." Said Sonic.

GDN and Debbie left the room grumbling.

Sonic smiled.

"I love having a broken leg." Said Sonic.

He grabbed the TV remote, turned on the TV, and started watching the news. Gwen entered the room and laid down next to Sonic.

"How's the leg?" said Gwen.

"It'll be fine." Said Sonic, "Ooh, that pyramid story is about to begin."

"_In other news, the pyramid of Pharaoh Barney has been discovered, unfortunately it crumbled down to the ground and nothing of value has been uncovered from it._" Tom Tucker said from the TV.

Sonic smiled.

"That's because me and Leo got out with a grail." Sonic said as he pulled out the ring he found in the pyramid, "And this very valuable ring."

Sonic grabbed Gwen's left hand.

"Just checking to see if it's the right size." Said Sonic.

He placed the ring on her ring finger.

"There we go." Said Sonic, "Perfect."

"What is this?" said Gwen.

"A 24 karat gold ring with a sunburst cut ruby. Found that thing in the pyramid obviously." Said Sonic, "What do you think?"

Gwen smiled.

"I love it." Gwen said.

Sonic smiled.

"I know." Sonic said.

Sonic fell asleep. Gwen put a blanket over Sonic before kissing him and leaving the room.


End file.
